1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a structure of a bumper for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2000-225907 describes a bumper structure in which a collision detection sensor is provided between a shock absorber and a reinforcement member of a bumper.
However, this publication does not describe usage of multiple (particularly, multiple types of) collision detection sensors.